


Wordless

by Percygranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Description Porn, F/F, Fluff, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s learned to not to try and pick favorites when it comes to Allison’s attributes, but she can’t stop the temptation as she sorts through for the best pictures (in purely technical terms, of course). The faux-sexy pouts are discarded in favor of the smiles, small but genuine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://trashyfiction.tumblr.com/post/98961004127/urlof-girl-alone-with-me-gerardo-riarte (very NSFW!)
> 
> Thank you to Desiderii for the beta!

It’s a relaxed day. Neither of them feel like going anywhere, so Lydia pulls out her camera and asks Allison to show off. The only light in the room is from the decoratively soldered window, it pools on the bed, highlighting bone structures (Lydia’s always admired Allison’s collarbones) and showing off the modest curves of an athletic body. A breeze comes in through the bars, warm and sultry.

The ripples of muscle under the skin make Lydia grin, oddly proud, although she’s done nothing to help Allison achieve this state. Allison trains hard every day, her calisthenics routine alone makes Lydia break a sweat simply watching. 

Allison takes off her few clothes in a leisurely fashion, robe falling to the floor in the first few minutes, bra and panties following. She strikes quite a few poses between each garment. Lying on the bed, walking around the room at Lydia’s request. The shift in positions makes the light change, outlining different parts of her body: neck, stomach, hips (the dark, sweeping bush between her thighs). Her breasts are delightfully changeable, almost invisible against her chest when she lies down, shoulders stretching, and small, round-edged triangles when on her feet or leaning over her lover, as she gently teases Lydia for her obsession with capturing their moments together on camera.

Despite this, she rolls over easily enough when Lydia asks, letting her document the hypnotic bumps of her scapula, the mysterious trench of her spine, the fullness of her buttocks when she bends her legs, caught standing.

They manage quite a few lovely shots that morning. Lydia’s learned to not to try and pick favorites when it comes to Allison’s attributes, but she can’t stop the temptation as she sorts through for the best pictures (in purely technical terms, of course). The faux-sexy pouts are discarded in favor of the smiles, small but genuine. 

There’s one in particular, of Allison on her back, caught mid-laugh, that makes Lydia immediately back up the set on the cloud. The ones soon after don’t bely the decision: Allison calming, ending with her eyes closed, one arm shadowing her face, lashes deep and long, matched by the arch of her eyebrows, framed by the other arm, hand curling into the edges of her hair. The nudity of her body becomes less the focus, and more a natural extension of the mood. 

Lydia smiles softly back at the picture, then rises to go find her lover in the present tense.


End file.
